finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
The Beginning of the End The Beginning of the End (我ら来たれり) est le thème d'ouverture de Final Fantasy Type-0. Ce thème est composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, et interprété par le chœur Cantillation. Paroles :Princípium fínis vénit. :Expergiscímini! Before the Fall Before the Fall Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack est sorti le 26 août 2015. Il inclut les musiques des diverses mises à jour de A Realm Reborn (Through the Maelstrom, Defenders of Eorzea, Dreams of Ice et Before the Fall). À l'instar de la précédente bande-son, des morceaux issus Final Fantasy XIV: Before Meteor sont présents sur le disque. Pistes #'Wreck to the Seaman' (船乗りには難破を ～蛮神リヴァイアサン前哨戦～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Maelstrom' (混沌の渦動　〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦〜) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition, arrangement et chant: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Tidus Seven #'The Scars of Battle' (魔大戦の傷跡 ～腐敗遺跡 古アムダプール市街～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Persistence' (不屈の挑戦) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Wrath of the Eikons' (怒れる神々) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Breathless' (ノォヴ一味) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Gluppity-schlopp' (クズテツどもの歌) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Fury' (憤怒 ～盟友支援 ブレイフロクスの野営地～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Pa-Paya' from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Masayoshi Soken & Masami Abe #'Birds of a Feather' (キャラバン護衛 ～剣闘領域 ハラタリ修練所～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Beneath Bloodied Banners' (紅蓮の戦旗の下に ～剣闘領域 ハラタリ修練所～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Big-boned' (でぶチョコボ騎乗) from Through the Maelstrom #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle on the Big Bridge' (ビッグブリッヂの死闘 ～新生～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Through the Maelstrom (Female Vocals)' (混沌の渦動　〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦：女性版〜) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Masayoshi Soken & Srisombut Preechaya #:Chœur: Tidus Seven #'Meteor' (メテオ) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Yamazaki #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Blades' (剣と剣 ～大迷宮　バハムート侵攻編～) from Through the Maelstrom #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Tempest' (戦乱) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Rise of the White Raven' (白銀の凶鳥、飛翔せり) from Through the Maelstrom #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Traduction: Eva Kappeller #:Chœur: Music Creation #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Horizons Calling' (地平線の彼方 ～財宝伝説 ハルブレーカー・アイル～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Far from Home' (何よりも高く) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Dark Vows' (漆黒の誓い ～惨劇霊殿 タムタラの墓所～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Answers - Reprise' from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Yaeko Sato #:Traduction: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Susan Calloway #'Thunder Rolls' (雷光雷鳴　〜蛮神ラムウ討滅戦〜) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant et chœur: Akane Ikeya #'Moonfire Faire' (紅蓮祭) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'Thicker than a Knife"s Blade' (刃、厚いほどに) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The War Room' (作戦会議室) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Rouse Out!' (総員抜剣！) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Blood for Blood' (血で血を洗って) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Or the Egg?' (卵が先か？) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Game Theory' (ゲーム理論) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Now I Know the Truth' (ドーガとウネの心) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Out of the Labyrinth' (絢爛 ～クリスタルタワー：シルクスの塔～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Shattered' (破砕 ～クリスタルタワー：シルクスの塔～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Loss of Time' (時はこぼれ落ちて) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'His Holiness' (教皇) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Light in the Storm' (嵐の中の灯火 ～怪鳥巨塔 シリウス大灯台～) from Defenders of Eorzea #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Riptide' (潮衝 ～逆襲要害 サスタシャ浸食洞～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'The Edge' (忍びの刃) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Forgotten by the Sun' (落日の遺跡 ～遺跡救援 カルン埋没寺院～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Pennons Aloft' (槍旗) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'The Warrens' (秘密坑道 ～氷結潜窟 スノークローク大氷壁～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Footsteps in the Snow' (雪上の足跡 ～蛮神シヴァ前哨戦～) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Oblivion' (忘却の彼方　〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant et chœur: Ayumi Murata & Akane Ikeya #'Everbinding Oath' (永遠の誓い) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Tsutomu Narita #:Tirée de Before Meteor. #'From the Ashes' (灰より生まれし者) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Coil Tightens' (侵攻) from Dreams of Ice #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Four-sided Circle' (マンダヴィル・ゴールドソーサー) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Gateway to Paradise' (天国の扉) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Sport of Kings' (チョコボレース) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Aftermath' (戦禍 ～邪念排撃 古城アムダプール～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Tricksome' (聖域の罠 ～武装聖域 ワンダラーパレス～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Magiteknical Difficulties' (魔導仕掛けの友) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Blind to the Dark' (薄闇 ～クリスタルタワー：闇の世界～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Hamartomania' (暗闇 ～クリスタルタワー：闇の世界～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Hunger' (死闘の序曲) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Reach of Darkness' (最後の死闘 ～新生～) from Before the Fall #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Eternal Wind' (悠久の風 ～新生～) from Before the Fall #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Faith in Her Fury' (戦神の教義 ～皇都イシュガルド防衛戦～) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Unworthy' (仇敵 ～皇都イシュガルド防衛戦～) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Silver Tears' (銀の涙 ～幻龍残骸 黙約の塔～) from Before the Fall #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Primogenitor' (始祖たる幻龍) from Before the Fall #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken Lien externe *Site officiel Heavensward Heavensward Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack est sorti en 2016. Il inclut les musiques de Heavensward, et certains de ses mises à jour. Pistes Lien externe FFXIV Arrange From Astral to Umbral Final Fantasy XIV Arrangement Album est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album arrangé contient des versions piano des thèmes des diverses cités-état et live de thèmes des primordiaux de Final Fantasy XIV. Les morceaux piano sont de Keiko (Keiko Osaki 大嵜 慶子) et Nobuko Toda, et les thèmes Live sont interprétés par le groupe "The Primals": *Guitare et chant: Masayoshi Soken *Guitare: GUNN *Basse: Eikichi Iwai (イワイ エイキチ), K-MAN (guest) *Batterie: Tetsuya Tachibana (たちばな 哲也), KID (guest) *Chant: Akane Iketani (池谷 茜), Ayumi Murata (村田 あゆみ), Michael-Christopher Koji Fox *Chœur: The Tidus Seven Pistes #'Serenity' (静穏の森　〜黒衣森フィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Wailers And Waterwheels' (水車の調べ　〜グリダニア〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'To the Sun' (灼熱の地へ　〜ザナラーンフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'A New Hope' (希望の都　〜ウルダハ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'On Westerly Winds' (西風に乗せて　〜ラノシアフィールド〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'I Am the Sea' (偉大なる母港　〜リムサ・ロミンサ〜, Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Primal Judgment' (原始の審判 〜蛮神イフリート討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Under the Weight' (過重圧殺！ 〜蛮神タイタン討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Fallen Angel' (堕天せし者 〜蛮神ガルーダ討伐戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Through the Maelstrom' (混沌の渦動　〜蛮神リヴァイアサン討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Thunder Rolls' (雷光雷鳴　〜蛮神ラムウ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) #'Oblivion' (忘却の彼方　〜蛮神シヴァ討滅戦〜, Band Arrange Music: Final Fantasy XIV) Lien externe *Site officiel Luxerion The Boss X'mas Collections Bravely Default Pistes #'はじまりの国' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamaoka (山岡 広司) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Junya Nakano #'海原を駈ける船' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi (林 正樹) #:Percussion et chœur: Saori Sendo (仙道 さおり) #:Production: Suminobu Hamada (浜田 純伸) #'永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi (高梨 康治) #:Chœur: Remi (田中 玲美) #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama (高山 淳) #'不死の国' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto (橋本 由香利) #:Chœur: Runa Goami (五阿弥 瑠奈) #'光と影の地平 ~ 永遠の刹那' #:Arrangement: Tsuyoshi Sekito & Yasuhiro Yamanaka #:Chœur: Remi #'光と影の地平' #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba (桜庭 統) #'虚ろな月の下で' #:Arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro (古代 祐三) #:Chœur: Yuki Sugiyama (杉山 由紀) #:Violon: Asuka Kobayashi (小林 明日香) #'風が吹いた日' #:Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi #:Chœur: Remi #:Programmation synthétiseur: Jun Takayama #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement: Koji Yamada #'雛鳥' #:Arrangement et programmation: Yukari Hashimoto #:Chœur: Runa Goami #'追憶は郷愁の調べ' #:Arrangement: Hikaru Kotobuki (ことぶき 光) #'木漏れ日' #:Arrangement et piano: Masaki Hayashi #:Production: Suminobu Hamada Lien externe *Site officiel Explorers OST Final Fantasy Explorers Original Soundtrack est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album est composé par Tsuyoshi Sekito, dernièrement associé aux productions tierces de Square Enix. Pistes #'EXPLORERS' (エクスプローラーズ) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'旅立ちの時' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème d'introduction. #'息づくふるさと' #'大地の果て' #'天空の虹' #'次元の狭間' #'希望の風' #'Rock de Chocobo' (チョコボロック) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de chocobo. #'いぶかる大地' #'清流のゆらぎ' #'先人の軌跡' #'勇者の進撃' #'迎撃の剣' #'勝利の手がかり' #'炎火の巨人' #:Thème d'Ifrit. #'不死鳥の目覚め' #:Thème de Phénix. #'天の大神' #:Thème d'Amaterasu. #'破壊の創造神' #:Thème de Shiva. #'疾風の魔獣' #:Thème de Fenrir. #'水神の守護' #:Thème de Léviathan. #'伝説の雷神' #:Thème de Ramuh. #'悪魔の扉' #:Thème de Diabolos. #'蒼空の覇者' #:Thème de Bahamut. #'幻惑の妖魔' #:Thème de Dryade. #'聖なる城塞' #:Thème d'Alexandre. #'悠久の闘神' #:Thème d'Odin. #'最後の約束' #:Thème du combat final. #'終わらない旅路' #:Thème de fin. #'クリスタルの意力' #'グランドファンファーレ' (Grand Fanfare) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Thème de fin de quête. #'鳶色の幻影' #'神々の意力' #'探検開始' #:Thème de prise de contrat. #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY IV」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle 1 -Explorers Edit-' (バトル１ (from「FINAL FANTASY V」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Battle Theme -Explorers Edit-' (戦闘 (from「FINAL FANTASY VI」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Let the Battles Begin! -Explorers Edit-' (闘う者達 (from「FINAL FANTASY VII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Don't Be Afraid -Explorers Edit-' (Don't Be Afraid (from「FINAL FANTASY VIII」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'Normal Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ノーマルバトル (from「FINAL FANTASY X」)) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #'YRP Fight! No.3 -Explorers Edit-' (ユリパ ファイト No.3 (from「FINAL FANTASY X-2」)) #:Composition originale: Noriko Matsueda & Takahito Eguchi #'Boss Battle -Explorers Edit-' (ボス戦 (from「FINAL FANTASY XII」)) #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #'Blinded by Light -Explorers Edit-' (閃光 (from「FINAL FANTASY XIII」)) #:Composition originale: Masashi Hamauzu Lien externe *Site officiel Type-0 HD & Agito Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack sort le 25 mars 2015. L'album contient toutes les pistes d'origine de Final Fantasy Type-0, plus les inédites de Final Fantasy Agito. On note aussi la présence d'une chanson inédite à cette version HD, interprétée par le groupe de Takeharu Ishimoto, "The Death March", avec la participation de la chanteuse Chris Ito. Pistes #'Tempus Bellum' (開闢の刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'The Beginning of the End' (我ら来たれり) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Guided Conclusion' (導かれる結論) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Three Hours That Changed the World' (運命の三時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Wings of Fire' (炎の翼) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Horror of the Abyss' (深淵の恐怖) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Divine Fire' (浄火) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Arms of Steel' (鋼の腕) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Warrior Worth a Thousand' (戦－一騎当千) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Servant of the Crystal' (クリスタルの使徒) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Choosing How to Die' (死に方の選び方) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Arecia Al-Rashia' (アレシア・アルラシア) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Crystal Guide Us' (クリスタルの加護) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Time of Tranquility' (静謐な時間) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Moglin' (もぐりん) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Erased Memories' (消えた記憶) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'A Day Like Any Other' (とある日の日常) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri' (マキナ・クナギリ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Unseen Peace' (戦－目に見えぬ平和) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Show of Power' (示される力) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Untainted Eyes' (穢れなき瞳) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Rem Tokimiya' (レム・トキミヤ) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Forlorn Heart' (寂しき心) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'That Which Quivers' (蠢くもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Raise the Vermillion Banner' (朱雀の旗が立つとき) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Heart Boils' (滾る心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Earth Under Our Feet' (踏みしめる大地) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Chocobo!' (チョコボ!) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Recapture' (戦－奪還作戦) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Stand in the Way' (戦－立ち塞がるもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'White Thunder' (白き雷) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The White Weapon' (戦－白の兵器) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Kind Tears' (優しき涙) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Life of Darkness' (戦－暗き生) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: That Which Lurks' (戦－潜むもの) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Breaking Through' (戦－突破) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Howl of the Dreadnought' (戦－弩級の響き) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'The Vanishing Soul' (消えゆく心) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'The Azure Spirit' (蒼き魂) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Swaying Thoughts' (揺蕩う想い) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: Pursuit' (戦－追撃) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Human Strengths and Weaknesses' (人の弱さと強さ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Your History and Fate' (自らの歴史と運命) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Soar' (空翔る) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'War: The Quiet Bloodbath' (戦－静かな激闘) Remaster #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'War: Depths of Naraku' (戦－ナラクの底) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Machina Kunagiri (Arrangement)' (マキナ・クナギリ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Rem Tokimiya (Arrangement)' (レム・トキミヤ／Arrange Version) #:Arrangement: Rieko Mikoshiba #'Tempus Finis' (フィニスの刻) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Machina and Rem' (マキナとレム) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Tempus Ratio' (裁きの刻) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #'Vermillion Fire' (朱雀の炎) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Type Zero' (零式) Remaster* #:Arrangement: Kentaro Sato #:Chœur: Cantillation #:Paroles: Team Zero, Robert Zaslavsky #'Colorful - Falling in Love (Japanese)' (カラフルフォーリンラブ) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Chant: Yayoi Sugaya (菅谷 弥生), Rie Murakawa (村川 梨衣), Yuka Igarashi (五十嵐 由香) Ayaka Hanashima (花島 あや花), Miho Arakawa (荒川 美穂) #:Paroles: Yuriko Kaida (貝田 由里子) #'Colorful - Falling in Love (English)' (Colorful - Falling in Love) #:Arrangement: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: SAWA, ChriS Ito, Reina Tokura (都倉 伶奈) et Yumi Yoshitaka (吉高 由美) #'Utakata' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」) #:Arrangement et guitare: Takeharu Ishimoto #:Arrangement choral: Kentaro Sato #:Paroles et chant: ChriS Ito #:Guitare électrique: Taro Kato (加藤 太郎) #:Basse: T$UYO$HI #:Batterie: ZAX & Sho Matsuda (松田 翔) #'Utakata (Instrumental)' (「UTAKATA 〜泡沫〜」／カラオケ) #'FINAL FANTASY AGITO The Beginning of the End' (FINAL FANTASY AGITO 我ら来たれり) #'FINAL FANTASY AGITO' #'Forbidden Fruit' #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: MAIKO #'My Diamond (Japanese)' (マイ ダイヤモンド) #:Paroles: Yuriko Kaida #:Chant: Kanako Nomura (野村 香菜子), Risa Kayama (華山 梨彩), Yuri Komagata (駒形 友梨), Asuka Kakumoto (角元 明日香), Takako Yamaguchi (山口 貴子), Wakana Miyakawa (宮川 若菜) #'My Diamond (English)' (My Diamond) #:Paroles: SAWA #:Chant: SAWA, ChriS Ito, Reina Tokura et Yumi Yoshitaka Staff (Compo) Keiji Kawamori 1 Kenichiro Fukui 2 Michio Okamiya 3 Keiji Kawamori 4 Hirosato Noda 5 Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Kenji Ito Kingyo Miyamoto Hiroyuki Maruyama Ayako Saso Kaori Okoshi Kumi Tanioka Hayato Matsuo Yuji Toriyama Taro Hakase Robin Smith Hitoshi Sakimoto Masaharu Iwata Basiscape Staff (Chant) Mari Izukawa Ai Kawashima Hiromi Ohta Vicki Bell Traduction française dans la série *FFI/II: Mathieu Daujam (Adv), Geneviève Marier-Howard (Mob) *FFIII (DS): Erwan Jegouzo *FFIV (Adv/DS/PSP): Geneviève Marier-Howard *LASFFIV: Jérémie Kermarrec *FFV (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFVI (Adv): Geneviève Marier-Howard & Laurent Sautière *FFVII: Véronique Raguet & Margarita Holguin *FFVIII: Jacques Martine & Raphael Arconada *FFIX: Nobuhiro Uchiyama & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX: Laurent Sautière & Vincent Zouzoulkovsky *FFX-2: Geneviève Marier-Howard & Florence Reidenbach *FFXI: Éric Holweck, Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (difficile pour celui-là, car il n'y a aucun crédits) *FFXII: Laurent Sautière & Mathieu Daujam *FFXIIRW: Geneviève Marier-Howard *FFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Mickaël Pesquet, Louise Macqueron (PC) *FFXIII-2: Laurent Sautière & Jean-Manuel Roy *LRFFXIII: Laurent Sautière & Marlène Dubois *FFXIV (BM/ARR/HS): Émilie Thoré & Clément Depagne/Émilie Thoré, Eve Chauviré, David Gondelaud, Nicolas Terrasse, Clément Depagne & Marlène Dubois/Nicolas Terrasse, David Gondelaud, Eve Chauviré, Émilie Thoré, Clément Depagne, Aleksandar Stefanovic & Marlène Dubois *FFT-0: Laurent Sautière & Stéphane Rakotondrainibe *FFD: Geneviève Marier-Howard *VS: Jacques Martine & Haruyuki Suzuki *FFTA: Jacques Martine *FFTA2: Laurent Sautière & Jacques Martine *DFF: Florence Reidenbach *DDFF: Florence Reidenbach *ACVII: Laurent Sautière *DOCVII: Geneviève Marier-Howard *CCVII: Monia Kim *FFFCT: Tomislav Curac & Aude Leclaire *FFFCD: Pierre Gauthier *FFCC: Geneviève Marier-Howard, ... (avec un jeu qui efface mes sauvegardes, j'y arriverais pas <<) *ROFCC: Monia Kim *EOTCC: Monia Kim *TCBCC: Jean-Manuel Roy *MLCC (D): Frédéric Lefèbvre *FFU: ??? *FFTSW: ??? *BD: Thibaut Salembier (Binari Sonori) & Zadia Messerli (Nintendo) *... (Apparté: certains épisodes sont traduits en allemand par un certain Andreas Wollny, mais est-ce le même qui chante pour LR ? x) ) Liste des tenues dans Lightning Returns (en suspens) Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Asahiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage FFXIV (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd(Joanna Roth: HS)/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert(Alec Newman: HS)/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George(Gwilym Lee: HS)/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson(Hannah Arterton: HS)/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller(Nick Boulton: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth(Tracy Ann Oberman: HS)/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien(Robin Addison: HS)/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery(Tim Watson: HS)/Alexander Wilz(Florian Hoffman: HS) *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel(Colin Ryan: HS)/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3(Antony Byrne: HS)/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander(Erin Fitzgerald: BF)/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock *'Tataru:' Kelly Marot/Mariya Ise/Carina Reeves/Annette Gunkel *'Aymeric:' Sylvain Agaësse/Tatsuhisa Suzuki/Bram Stormlike(Blake Ritson: HS)/Tino Kießling *'Lucia:' Céline Melloul/Sayaka Ohara/Tara Platt(Lydia Leonard: HS)/Kim Pfeiffer *'Midgardsormr:' Emmanuel Bonami/Taketora/Allan Corduner/Tino Kießling *'Estinien:' Gilduin Tissier/Kenji Hamada/Robert Vernon/Michael Pink *'Ysalae/Shiva/Iceheart:' Laurence Crouzet/Maaya Uchida/Sally Saffioti(Siobhan Hewlett: HS)/Sonja Firker *'Hilda:' Olivia Nicosia/Yuka Keicho/Jaye Jacobs/Katja Hirsch *'Matoya:' Cathy Cerda/Yuki Kyoui/Sheila Steafel/Ingrid Müllerder *'Yugiri:' Marie Zidi/Rina Satoh/Paulette Ivory(Syan Blake: HS)/Marianne Graffam *'Lolorito:' Bertrand Liebert/Hisashi Izumi/Cam Clarke(Simon Greenall: HS)/Roland Wolf *'Dewlala:' Fily Keita/Gara Takashima/Rosie Cavaliero/Natascha Bub *'Pipin:' Benjamin Bollen/Nobuyuki Hiyama/Max Mittelman(Adam Howden: HS)/Benjamin Stöve *'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn:' Serge Biavan/Shigeo Kiyama/Grant George(Allan Corduner: HS)/Helmut Krauss *'Ilberd:' Thierry Mercier/Hiroshi Shirokuma/Richard Epcar(Antony Byrne: HS)/Thomas Schmuckert *'Meriel:' Laëtitia Lefèbvre/Yu Sugimoto/Hannah Arterton/Annette Schreier *'Zephirin:' Taric Mehani/Yasuaki Takumi/Nick Boulton/Arne Stephan *'Charibert:' Bertrand Liebert/Kiyotaka Furushima/Ryan Gage/Michael Che Koch *'Varis:' Philippe Valmont/Jouji Nakata/Michael Maloney/Romanus Fuhrmann *'Regula:' Loïc Houdré/Jurota Kosugi/Stephen Campbell/Jan Uplegger *'Thordan:' Jean-Claude Sachot/Shinpachi Tsuji/Brian Protheroe/Bernd Vollbrecht *'Elidibus:' Cyrille Monge/Akira Ishida/Matt Stokoe/Rainer Döring *'Igeyorhm:' Stéphanie Lafforgue/Ai Orikasa/Gemma Whelan/Vera Bunk *'Edmond:' Pierre Dourlens/Ikuya Sawaki/Stephen Critchlow/Andreass Sparberg *'Haurchefant:' Clovis Guerrin(Benoit Du Pac: HS)/Masakazu Nishida/Jason La Shea/Daniel Montoya *'Teledji Adeledji:' Martial Le Minoux/Taketora/B.J. Oakie/Peter Becker *'Ramuh:' Benoit Allemane/Kazuhiko Kishino/Bob Johnson/Tilo Schmitz *'Gilgamesh:' Sylvain Lemarié/Riki Kitazawa/Kurt Wilson/Klaus Lochtlove *'Moenbryda:' Barbara Beretta/Yu Sugimoto/Laura Post/Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *'Bramondt:' Emmanuel Bonami/Toshitsugu Takashima/Neil Macbeth/Jürgen Wolters *'Nabrialès:' Philippe Bozo/Masumi Yoshida/Gideon Emery/Dirc Simpson Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? *'Ravana:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (cristalline) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Éléanore Goodman *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' Magnolia Arch *'Laura Post:' Olivia Oblige, nonne et ? *'Valerie Bowles- Arem:' Konoe Kikyo *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave B. Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court *'Ashley Ann' *'Bill Black' *'David Keefir' *'George C. Cole' *'Haillie Alexander' *'Jyun Takagi' *'Michael Sorich' *'Mona Marshall:' Einhéria Vénus / Egil / Til Arrior *'Rachell Rigg' *'Steve Cannon' *'Terrence Stone' Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Doublage de FFXV (vu par les trailers) *'???:' Noctis *'???:' Gladolus *'???:' Prompto *'???:' Ignis Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences